Summer of Love
by Longtimenosee
Summary: Complete yo. You may or may not be pleased about it. Sorry..
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own these characters, but I do own your minds (while you read my story anyway.)…. **

**A/N- This is my very first fic and I am quite nervous about submitting it. Please review to let me know what you think about it. This story takes place right after _High fidelity pt.2_. In this story, the gang is planning a vacation to Orlando. Everything is about the same except the shooting with Rick never happened so Spin and Jimmy are still best friends, and Jimmy did get together with Ellie (Ellie's relationship with Craig is platonic). In my mind, a prequel has already happened in which Sean has come back to Toronto unbeknownst to any of his friends, and was caught by Manny and Emma, who abruptly dumped Peter (maybe I will write that out after this.). Sean and Emma are hanging out, but are not together (Yet. Yes, devoted Semma fan here.) And some unexpected relationships will play out.**

**Paige**

I don't know why I'm not all that excited about our trip. I'd heard stories about Walt Disney

since I was five. Every summer I hoped to hear my parents say that they would take us, and

every year my mother said, "Florida is so far away Paige, the very south of the states, let's plan a

trip to Canadian Wonderland instead." All of us have been pretty hyped about taking this trip

together (and unsupervised no less.), but that was before Alex and I broke up. Now she says she

isn't coming. Even though she says it's got nothing to do with me, I don't believe her. I wish

she would change her mind because she's never been like, anywhere. But that's not why I'm

bent out of shape. I'm still so confused right now, and to top it all off, Spin's coming. Spin and

I have been taking comfort (physically) in each other ever since our break-ups (**Darcy and **

**Spinner called it quits**.) and it's now turned into something else. Something bordering on

meaningful, and I'm not sure I'm ready to deal yet. I really care about Spin, and I don't

want either of us to get hurt by jumping into a half-assed rebound relationship. To use a word

that you would never hear me use, that would really suck. It would be awful to be there alone

when everyone else will be swapping spit at the sight of Cinderella's damn castle. So I will be

spending my time at the "happiest place on earth" with Gavin Mason. All of a sudden, I was being

yanked from my thoughts by my ringing cell phone. "Hello?" "Paige. It's me. I'm having a crisis.

could you come over? Like yesterday?" It was Hazel.

Even though Paige and Hazel were the best of friends, Hazel was a little overdramatic

sometimes, and it had been worse lately because she was dealing with her and Jimmy's break-

up. Paige felt like Hazel should have been there more for her then dwelling on a relationship

which was beyond repair. After all, she had gotten together and broken up with Alex after 

Hazel had broken up with Jimmy (point being…it's been a while.) and was still confused about

"that whole being a lesbian thing." For now, Paige decided she would put all that aside and

focus on enjoying summer with her friends and attending university in the fall. In fact, Paige

was kind of glad Hazel would be visiting family in California and would not be going with

her and the gang to Florida. "Sorry hun, I have to do a lot myself to get ready for the trip, but

I'll see you tomorrow." "Alright. See you tomorrow bye." Paige shut her phone and went

downstairs to help Dylan and Marco with dinner.

Hazel was at the mall walking out of her favorite store with a hand full of packages when Jay

approaches her. "What's up Hazey?" Hazel rolled her eyes. "Jay, don't call me Hazey."

"I'm sorry Hazel look,…" Jay gave Hazel the once over and liked what he saw. "How's..

how's Paige?" "What? Why don't you ask her?" Hazel was getting aggravated. Why would

Jay Hogart ask her how Paige was doing? "No, I mean, is she still into girls or what?" Hazel

exhaled. "Jay. I don't know. But I do know that Alex is definitely gay, and that she wants Paige.

Paige doesn't' know what she will do." Jay didn't give a damn about Paige, but my goodness,

Hazel was so hot to him right now. Even if she was a do-gooder. "So what about you Hazey?

you're looking pretty awesome since you ditched Brooks." "Well, Jimmy is about two pegs

lower than you on my friendly totem pole right now." Oooh, I'm moving up." Jay smiled

at her. Hazel smiled back at him. Well, she thought, he is kinda cute.. What was she saying?

Jay Hogart is cute? "You know, to say you're such a jerk you really do have some redeeming

qualities." "Do I really? Enough to ask you out to lunch?" Hazel batted her eyes. Was she

flirting? "I don't know, maybe. But it has to be somewhere private. I mean, it's not like

you're ugly or something. You're just…Jay. "That's why I like you Hazey, you always speak

what you feel. No bull with you." Hazel smiled. "Always. Listen, meet me around the corner

from my house. I'll be waiting under the street sign tomorrow night at 8:00 okay?" Jay looked

amazed at Hazel's change of heart towards him. "You got it." He said. "By the way Jason,

wear something nice. I didn't say suit and tie, just…nice." Hazel walked away smiling while

while Jay continued to watch her walk away, bags swinging.

**Jay**

I'm standing here watching her walk away, and all I can think about is spending more time with

this girl, getting to know her. For some reason she intrigued me, and it wasn't all about boning

either. Or maybe it was just me needing a friend. I mean, Spinner (that punk ass) deserted me

for some religious prude chick, and I hear that Cameron is back but I haven't seen him yet.

Maybe somebody told him what went on between me and his girl Greenpeace (**a/n-since the**

**shooting never happened in my fic, I have to come up with another reason why Emma**

**would meet Jay at the ravine. I need Sean to have a reason to be mad with Jay hence**

**the reason Jay has no friends and spends time with Hazel. Again, this will be revealed**

**in my prequel which I will begin when this fic is about finished.)**. Whatever. The truth was

I really liked Greenpeace, she's just so not my type. Yeah, like Hazel Aden is? Alex is like, full

blown certified Lesbo now (**not intended to offend cause I love everybody but this is how**

**Jay would talk I think.),** so I've lost the one chick I've ever really loved, unless you count my

kindergarten crush on Heather Sinclaire. Haha. Well, I don't know where this thing with Hazel

is going, but If I manage to screw this up too, I may have to consider a major image overhaul.

**So, this is it. My first Chapter on my very first fic. Please let me know how you liked it or didn't like it there is plenty of room for improvement I know. When I said unexpected relationship I bet you didn't expect this did you? I thought the Hazel and ****Jay thing would be cute because I haven't read a fic yet with this pairing. I don't want to drag this out, but I guess I have to build up to the trip part. Thanks, Kris**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Degrassi, if I did, Caitlyn and Joey would have totally been married by now.**

**Chapter 2**

Emma and Manny were in their room, laughing, gossiping, and putting together outfits to take on their trip. "So?...Em?" "What Manny? Geez." "You know what this is about. The same thing we've been talking about for days. Now, have you decided or not?" Emma folded a pair of her favorite sleep pants into her suitcase and gave her b/f a look. "No, I haven't decided yet. Manny returned the look Emma gave her, then grinned. "I _know_ you still want him. And I can't even blame you Em, Sean has gotten H-O-T, hot (**a/n-totally inspired by Daniel Clark's recent pics. He's all grown up and very hot!**)... You know in that bad boy, not as hot as Craig Manning kind of way."

It was Emma's turn to grin. Manny was so right. Ever since they discovered Sean's return they've been hanging out together. Long walks, movies with Craig and Manny, eating at the Dot. But they'd never really been alone together. Therefore they haven't even talked about their relationship. Sure, she'd just broken up with Peter, but Peter was no Sean Cameron. that's exactly why he was ancient history. Although Emma would never admit that to anyone.

"Yes, he is hot. Especially with that hair. god, he's gorgeous. But I'm sure Sean still likes Ellie or something." Emma shrugged and pulled a halter sundress out of the closet. Manny stretched her eyes. "Are you kidding? He is _totally_ still in love with you. I know it. And in Florida, I'm gonna make sure you know it. _And_, Craig's gonna help me." Emma smiled. She loved Manny's ability to look at everything so positively. She knew Manny wouldn't give up until she got what she wanted, which was Emma and Sean back together (she got Craig after all didn't she?). All of a sudden, Emma could not _wait_ for the damn plane to take off.

**Manny**

Call me a hopeless romantic. Call me a matchmaker. Whatever. In a few days, My best friend will have her one true love back in her arms. All I had to do was get my boyfriend's full coopperation...I flipped my phone and dialed Craig's. "Hello?" My god he's so sexy. "Hi. it's me." "Oh, hey sweetie pie, what's up?" "Okay, look, I know we decided that Sean and Emma belonged together, and that we weren't gonna get involved, but Craig, Em thinks that Sean came back to be with Ellie. We can't let her think that. We _have_ to get them together..Soo..."

"Manny. Manny no...no." "Hon-ey?" Craig can't stand to hear me whine in the baby voice.

Okay, sure it's manipulation, but it always works. "Okay, okay, what do you want me to do?"

He asked me, defeated. I smiled, "I'll be right over."

Sean walked into his empty apartment and tossed his keys on the kitchen counter.

He lifted his borrowed suitcase (from his brother Tracker, who moved back to Toronto with his wife just before he returned himself.) onto his bed. He made sure he packed all the new jeans

he just bought, along with the brand new crisp, white, beaters and t-shirts. Sure, maybe he would be wearing about the same uniform every day, but hell, everything was brand new. Sean

went into then bathroom and stared into the mirror. He ran his hand through his now longer hair.

_Get it together Cameron. _He thought. But all Sean could think about was _Her_. All he could think about was being with_ her _in Orlando. Thoughts of the two of them walking together, holding hands just like they used to, kissing, making out without being interrupted. He couldn't

believe Spike and Mr. Simpson were letting her go on this trip unsupervised. And Emma was, after all, the only reason_ he _was going.

Sean went back to his packing taking his extra toiletries he'd bought and stuffing them into his shaving kit bag, then tossing it into his suitcase. Sean almost couldn't believe the things

that Ellie told him went on with Em. Sneaking out at night to meet Jay at the ravine? That wasn't like her. He understood the reasons for her actions though, cause everyone makes mistakes.

Besides, Sean really blamed Jay. He knew he had a thing for Emma all along. And to corrupt his.. well, to corrupt her the way he did was way wrong. And then to pass her a social disease

on top of it? _He's lucky I'm a changed man, _Sean thought,_ or else I'd go over there and pound his face in._ There was a knock at the door. Sean went to answer. It was Craig. "Whassup?" Sean asked. "Got a minute? Let's talk." Craig said. Sean held the door while Craig walked into the house and followed him into the living room.

**So that's it. Chapter two. Please tell me what you think. Any suggestions? All comments will be considered. Thanks!**

**Kris**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi cause if I did, Sean Cameron (and the guy that plays him, Mr. clark) would totally be coming back next season:)**

**Chapter 3**

Spinner Mason was ripping his apron off, signaling his shift ended at The Dot. He still had to go home and finish packing for the trip he would be leaving on the following day. He was taking his keys from his pocket when she walked in. "Spinner?" He looked up. "Darce? What are you doing here?" Darcy walked closer to him, and Spinner took a step back. "I came to see you. I had to." Spinner was hoping that she wasn't trying to get back together with him because it wasn't going to work. Darcy never called him like she said she would once she got to camp. Even after she told him that she truly did want to be with him. When she came home, he told her he thought she was confused, didn't think that they should be together. Reluctantly, she agreed, and he'd been self medicating with Paige ever since. "I miss you." Darcy said brushing Spinner's hand with her own. "I thought we decided...we weren't going to work." "I know what we decided Spin, but..." "I can't do this with you Darce. You never gave me a fair chance. You were jealous of my friends, even though they used to be my girlfriends, but that's besides the point. You know nothing was going on. I was all about you Darcy, But things have changed."

Spinner walked out of the door right past Darcy and pulled out his cell phone. "Hello? Paige?"...

**Spinner**

After the phone call, I went back to my house to meet Paige and finish packing my bags (Florida! awesome!). She was already sitting in the living room with my sister, Kendra (where has she been?). "Ladies." I say and close the front door. "Gav, mom says call her when you're all packed

up, and I'm going to the (ice) skating rink. I'll be home later. " Kendra tells me and bounds upstairs to do whatever it is that little sisters do. "So...?" Paige says standing to press her lips to mine. I start to laugh. "I gotta, um..finish packing first. Come with." I say and pulling her hand while trying to make my way up the stairs. When we get to my room, Paige opens my suitcase. "Uh, Spin. Do you need a little help?" I guess she spotted my candy and canned spray cheese** (remember spinner's contests from back in the day?)**. "I have no idea what I'm doing." I told her, both of us now giggling. "Don't worry honey bee, let me take care of all this." And there it was; the pet name she made up for me while we were dating. I looked over at her and she blushed. "Sorry. Guess I got a little carried away." She said. "No. It's..It's fine. I mean." I must be an idiot. I can't even talk. "Just kiss me please." She told me. And I kissed her, passionately. And it was the best kiss I'd had in a long time. I knew then that the time I spent with Paige Michalchuk in Florida would be great, she didn't even know that I didn't care about having sex with her. I just wanted her to _be there_. That's when she whispered the words, "Do you have one?" She pants breathlessly in between our kisses. I don't need this, I want her to know that, but all I say is,

"Yeah."

**A/N- Sorry if this chapter seems so short. I just wanted to hurry and make it the next day or we'd never get to Hazel and Jay's date and the gang getting to the airport and on the plane. P.S. Thank you so much for my first review Babygurl09!It was great to read a positive review and I hope that you like the chapters to come.**

**Kris**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Still don't...wait a minute, lemme make sure...hold on...Oh! Nope, still don't own Degrassi.**

**Chapter 4**

Jimmy made a mad dash to his girlfriend's house in his SUV. When he made it to Ellie's, he screeched to a halt and honked the horn. Jimmy popped the hatch and hopped (yes, hopped, The thing with Rick never happened remember?) out to get Ellie's bags. "Hey." Ellie says walking towards the truck and giving Jimmy a quick peck on the lips. She turned and waved at her mother. "Bye honey! Have fun! Don't forget to call! Bye Jimmy!" Mrs. Nash yelled. "Bye Mom!" "See you in two weeks Mrs Nash!" Jimmy told her while Ellie climbed into the passenger's seat. After closing the trunk, and again waving to Ellie's mother, Jimmy got into his seat. "And we're off baby." He said and gives Ellie a long kiss. "Yes we are!" Ellie looked at Jimmy and her eyes sparkled. She didn't know she could ever be this happy. She and Jimmy were soul mates. Ellie knew that from the moment they made a connection over their passion, art. She knew at this very moment that she loved him, and that she was willing to give him anything. Even her virginity. And she decided to do so, on their frist night in Florida.

Meanwhile, Craig went to pick Manny and Emma up. "Man! what's in these things!" Craig muttered, hauling their suitcases into the trunk. "Craigers! you better take care of my girls!" Spike cried. Spike was really emotional. Emma had never been this far away without her before, and she was doing what any other parent would have, worry herself crazy. She was even afraid to let Manny go, whom she was like a mother to. Craig gave Spike a huge hug. "You know I will Mrs. Simpson. Nothing will happen to either of them as long as I'm around, I promise." "We're counting on you buddy." Snake told him. Craig gave him a quick hug. "You got it Mr. S." Emma embraced her Mother and Father again (for the fourth time!) and hauled it to the car. Manny, their "adopted" daughter, was on her fourth pair of hugs also. "Em! Manny! Please call us every day! We'll be waiting. And call us as soon as you get to your hotel or else I'm going to have a spazz attack." Spike cried. Her husband wrapped her in his arms. "Okay, guys, get going before Spike changes her mind. Go! Go! Go!" Snake said leading Spike into the house. "I thought we'd never get outta here!" Emma exclaims getting comfortable in her seat. Craig and Manny laughed and screamed right along with her. "One more stop." Craigsays with a huge grin on his face. Emma giggled and grinned too because she knew where they were headed.

Sean sat outside of his apartment. Sitting on top of the case he packed earlier, waiting on Craig to pull up. Once again his mind wondered. What would _she_ be wearing? Did Craig already pick _her_ and Manny up? Sean imagined getting high from the scent of her shampoo and perfume while they rode together on the backseat of Craig's car. Sean was thinking about _her_ lips. Those sweet, soft lips, when...Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. Craig was stopped directly in front of him, honking like a madman.

Before long, the crew had met up at Toronto International airport. Ellie, Jimmy, Marco, Dylan, Paige, Spinner, Craig, Manny, Sean and Emma were all sitting, waiting to board their flight. Checking passports, flight schedules, making last minute phone calls on their cell phones and Jimmy was calling to make sure that they had a shuttle waiting to take them to their Hotel when they arrived. "Omg, I am sooooo excited!" Manny exclaimed. "I think we all are." Ellie agreed. "We are going to have such a good time guys." Jimmy says. "Flight 610: Toronto International straight to Orlando, Florida is boarding now." "Well, that's us!" Marco yells and they all proceed towards the boarding door. "This is gonna be so awesome Em!" Manny screamed out loud. Emma looked towards Sean and said in response, "Yeah, it is."

**A/N-Okay. Again sorry if you feel that this chapter wasn't long enough, or even if it was boring. I just had to get the crew on their way to set up the next chapter. There were also some things that I wanted to set up before they got to Florida, like the Ellie/Jimmy whole virginity thing. Will she? Won't she? We'll find out soon enough. Please review and tell me what your thoughts are. I would love to hear any suggestions and there is always room for improvement. Thanks!**

**Kristian**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Degrassi or it's characters, unless I inherit the rights in some odd way or another. And I would be Okay with that...Really.**

**Chapter 5**

**Hazel**

So here I am. Standing under the sign that reads Smith St (**a/n-not familiar with street names in Toronto, sorry**). I wasn't going to come at first, I would have stood him up (if he shows at all). But my curiousity has gotten the better of me (damn it!). I've never been into bad boys. And Jay is definitely a bad boy, but something drew me to him in the mall yesterday. I tell myself that I am _not_ crushing on him as I take my compact out to check my gloss one more time. But am I?

I am anxiously adjusting my skirt and raking my fingers through my hair as I hold on to my cell phone thinking, '_If Jason Hogart stands me up, there will be hell to pay.'_ At that very second my eyes caught a glimpse of orange turning the corner. '_Oh my god, it's him.'_

Jay had just made the turn onto Smith Street when he spotted Hazel standing right where she said she would be, clutching her cell phone in her right hand, and holding her purse on her shoulder with her left. She was wearing a lavender colored sheath skirt and a lavender tank. '_So plain, but so beautiful.'_ He thought. What the hell? Was he just thinking that? He looked down at his own navy blue button down shirt and khaki pants (prep wear. disgusting!)

and shook his head in disbelief. _'I can't believe I haven't even kissed this girl yet and she's already got me dressing like a queer.'_ You can bet that his shirt was untucked with a beater underneath, and he had on all black Nike shoes with a baseball cap though cause even in 'prep'

clothes, he was still a rebel. Jay slowly pulled alongside the curb.

"I didn't think you were gonna show." "Didn't think you would be waiting." Hazel walked around the car and climbed in. She buckled her seat belt and checked Jay out. Hazel giggled at what he was wearing. He looked great, but it wasn't anything she was used to seeing on him. Jay peered over at her. "What in the hell's so funny?" He asked. "It's just that, I've never seen you so, so...casual. Jay cracked a small smile and said, "Didn't you tell me to wear something

nice?" "Yeah, but since when do you do what anyone tells you to?" "People change Hazey."

Hazey smiled at the "pet" name he'd given her, deciding it wasn't all that bad after all. "Where are we going?" "I didn't have anything planned, so I guess let's just do what feels right." Hazel glared at him with a raised eyebrow. "I don't mean it like _that_." He laughed, and she tried to supress a giggle, but it came out anyway. _'god, would she feel right'_ He thought to himself.

They ended up deciding on dinner, and a walk in the park. When the pair were tired of walking, they sat down on a bench along the path. Jay and hazel continued their conversation about all Jay's friends deserting him. "Have you ever thought that _you_ were the reason you don't have any friends?" Hazel asked him. "What!" "Hey, I'm just telling it like it is, isn't that why you like me after all?" "That was _before_ you started bashing me, geez." Jay muttered. "I'm not trying to be harsh Jay, I mean, you haven't exacly been the model friend. Or boyfriend for that matter." Jay couldn't argue with that. He definitely tended to fuck things up a lot. A whole lot. Hid his feelings from people he cared about because that all he knew to do. He knew he _wanted_ to change. Half because he wanted Hazel to give him a chance, but could he? He decided right then that he would try.

Jay must have been thinking about all the changes he'd make really hard because the next thing he knew, he was parked at the curb in front of Hazel's house. Hazel hesitated before taking her seat belt off and grabbing for the door handle. "I didn't like, piss you off did I?" She

asked. "Me? no. I'm...we're cool." "So does that mean you'll call me tomorrow?" Jay did a double take. "Uh...yeah." He stammered. Hazel built up all the courage she had inside to do what she did next. She leaned over and gave Jay a quick, full-lipped kiss square on the mouth.

"I had a real great time Jay. Maybe I was wrong about you." Hazel shut the car door and went,

half running, then slowing down not wanting to slip in her heels, up to her front door.

"Does that mean I get a second date?" Jay called almost still speechless. Hazel just smiled at him and waved four of her fingers as a goodbye before closing the door.

**Jay**

I couldn't believe she just kissed me. And that I was excited about it. Truth is, Hazel excited me more than any of the tramps I'd been out with lately. She was like, innocent, unchartered territory. The feeling I got being with Hazel was almost the same as when I was hanging with

Greenpeace. Something, I dunno, different. I sure as hell know I have way more respect for those to girls than any one of the others. Hazel was just...different. I know I keep using that word, but I don't know how else to put it. I really like her. And I wanted her to really like me. She'd have to get used to my look though, cause the crap I had on at the moment was _not_ me.

Everything else I could _definitely_ work on.

Once inside the house, Hazel went up stairs, plopped down on her bed, and kicked her shoes off. She was hoping that whatever came out of this "date" didn't lead to her thinking of Jay

romantically. She realized her hopes were slowly being shattered. She discovered tonight that Jay could be a real person with feelings, fears, and dreams. She wished she could talk to Paige

about, No! What was she thinking! She couldn't tell Paige this. Hazel lokked at her watch. Her friends ahould be in Florida soon. Where she should have been. The trip to Cali had been cancelled, but Hazel didn't mind. Now that she had Jay. Well, not _had_ Jay but...You know.

**A/N- so? How was it? It could have been better to me, but I wanted to get "the date" over and done with and posted. Please let me know what you think and if I need to change anything. Thanks!**

**Krissy**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to CTV and EPI nothing belongs to me, even my mind, which I use to create fictional stories about their characters. Haha!**

**A/N- So this was originally a Sean/Emma fic. But since everyone who's reviewed (Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!) likes the whole "Jayzel" thing, they will become the couple that I focus on. I will still write about Sean and Emma and the other characters and their storylines though. Thank you again everyone who has reviewed for me so far, because you inspired me to keep this story going.**

**Chapter 6**

**Emma**

Our shuttle bus dropped us right at the front door of the Radisson Resort Hotel. It was beautiful and so, huge. And it was only like, a mile and a half from Walt Disney World. As we walked inside I can safely say that I've never stayed anywhere that would compare to this place. The whole inside, was so, fancy. We were all inpressed at the amount of money Jimmy was spending, although we would never say anything to him about it. We all knew he was extremely sensitive when it came to his always absent parents and the fact that they gave him an unlimited seemingly endless, supply of cash flow to make up for it. That's why I was so happy when Jimmy got together with Ellie, because she totally understood him.

Anyway, our rooms were located on the fourteenth floor. All five rooms were on the same hall. We bunked two to a room, which paired me and Manny, Marco and Dylan (of course!), Sean and Craig, Paige and Ellie, and Jimmy with Spinner. I knew Manny would be spending less time in our hotel room than she spent in our room at home. In record time she had unpacked, and was already hauling ass out the door. "I'll be back Em!" She called to me before the heavy door slammed behind her. I finished unpacking and decided to go out on my own to think and do a little investigating. I left the room and headed to the elevators, where I ran into Paige.

Paige held the closing elevator doors open while Emma got inside and smiled. "Emma Nelson. Where are you off to?" She asked the fair haired girl standing beside her. "Just doing a little exploring. I know I want to find the pool for one." Emma replied. "You?" "Same thing. Checking the place out." They headed off about the large hotel together. They found one indoor pool, two outdoor pools, one complete with a mountain slide, gift shops, 2 clothing stores, a swimshop, and even a few familiar fast food restaurants. Paige dragged Emma into the swimshop, saying something about having to look totally smoking or something. And Emma, having already brought swinsuits with her, reluctantly followed.

The girls went through the store, trying on all kinds of suits. Paige picked out this ittsy, bitsy, blue, black, and white hawaiian decal suit that tied on both sides of the low rise bottoms, and had a stringy, tie up, triangle bra type top. "Here you are Miss Nelson." Paige held it out in Emma's direction. "Oh, no..No way Paige." "Come on Em! everybody knows you and that oh so sexy little Camerson kid are made for one another. And you're _here,_ in paradise no less, all alone? So _this_ will speed up the inevitable. Add fuel to the fire, if you will." Paige grinned and Emma took the suit, still on it's hanger, from her friend.

She realized that Paige was, once again right. She couldn't just not go for what she wanted. She wanted Sean, and it seemed as though he wanted her...So why not?

**Paige**

Hanging out with cause girl, er, uh, Emma, wasn't all that bad. I mean, we've been out together before, but always as a group, never one on one. She's cool. And totally having relationship woes just like me. I told her that we'd meet later in the elevator lobby to go and lounge by the pool. Meanwhile, though, I was going back to my room to relieve my arms of my purchases. When I finally got theat stupid card key to open the damn door, I walked in and heard the shower running. I waited for her to come out. "Hey El, Em and I found the pool and I wanted all of us to go down for a while, are you coming with?" Ellie just stared at me. "Sorry Paige, swimsuits and I aren't exactly the best of friends." She told me. I looked at her like she was growing a second head. "Ellie Nash! You did not come all of this way not to enjoy yourself! What is with you girls today? Look, I just bought a few new suits. You can borrow one of mine. Ellie didn't even argue with me as I pulled all of my new suits out. "Take a look at these while I give Jim and Spin a ring." I said picking up the phone on the nightstand.

After Paige called Jimmy and Spinner, she called her brother and invited them all to join their little pool party. She turned her attention back to Ellie, who had emerged from the bathroom in Paige's new black halter bikini. It was very girly. Far from what Ellie would wear in reality, with cleavage spilling (by no choice of her own, the suit was made that way) and little pink bows adorning the straps and the matching sarong she tied around her waist. Ellie was looking for something to cover her arms with, something to cover her scars, when Paige stopped her. "It's okay El. We're your friends remember? We would never judge you." Ellie smiled warmly but nervously as she closed the dresser drawer she'd made herself at home in.

"By the way hun, you look totally amazing in that suit." Paige told her as she went to get dressed. Whoa, who was that? Paige her girl, best buddy Paige? Or Paige Alex Nunez's ex-girlfriend Paige? But Ellie knew that her friend was just trying to boost her confidence, and thought nothing else of it.

**Sean**

When Craig and Manny told me we were going down to the pool, initially, I didn't want to go. I mean, shit, it's not like I didn't want to have a good time while I was here, but seeing Emma in a bathing suit when I could barely keep her off my mind to begin with? That would be plain torture. Not to mention he'd be having X-rated dreams all night long, depriving him of his sleep. '_You could just tell her how you feel, you big, fucking, idiot'_ I think to myself. I don't know if I could do that, especially when I have never gotten any sign of interest from her. At all.

Either she was really great at hiding the fact that she _was_ still into him, or she plain out didn't want him like he wanted her.

Speak of the damn devil, there she is, carrying a beach bag, wearing shades over her honey brown eyes, and oh my god, filling out that swimsuit like nobody's fuckin business.

**A/N- So? What did you think? Was it kind of short? I wanted to leave it there just so everyone could imagine the look on Sean's face when he saw Emma. Anyway, please review for me, and it's back to Jayzel next. **

**Kris**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I still do not own any rights to the characters of DTNG. All owned by Ctv and EPI damn it. **

**Chapter 7**

**Hazel**

The day after our date, I tried everything in my power not to think of him. It wasn't _even _working. I found myself pining for him, anxiously awaiting his call. I couldn't figure out why he wouldn't get out of my head. I had always been a little curious about him, I guess, but never would have thought in a million, billion years that I would be feeling the way I do now. I went downstairs and proceeded to toss a load of my dirty laundry into the washing machine. That's when the telephone rang. I ran ( ran as in, made a mad dash.) to the kitchen where the cordless was ringing on the counter.

"Hello?" "Haze?" It was my best friend's voice. "Paige! Hi! I was just thinking about you." Complete and utter LIE. But I couln't tell her that I was secretly wishing she was Jay calling me.

"So, how's everything going? How is everybody? What's the weather like?" I bombarded her with questions like my usual chatterbox self. "Haze, I really wish you could be here. It's beautiful! And our hotel is like...gigantic." "I wish I could see it Paige." Another lie because I was really wishing I could see Jay right now.

"Wow. What's all that racket?" I asked her. "We're all out here, poolside, partying. Everybody say hi to Hazel!" Paige yelled. "HI HAZEL!" The whole crew yelled to me. "Wish you were here!" I heard Emma's voice call out. I knew we were on speaker. "Hi! I miss all of you and can't wait 'til you come home! Bye!" I said. "BYE HAZEL!" I heard, all of them yell at me. Paige came back on, speakerphone off. "So, what's going on with your vacay?" She asked me. "Well, it was cancelled. My Dad was really needed at the hospital, so he decided to wait until Christmas time to go visit." I explained. "Haze, tell me you are kidding." "Nope." "I feel so bad you aren't here with us." "Yeah. But it's okay, you all will only be gone for two weeks." I told her. "Yeah."

"Paige, I'm gonna let you go okay?" "Okay Haze, I will call you in a couple of days. Love you!"

"'Kay! Love you too!" We hung up.

I almost told her. Almost. I don't know why I didn't. At least over the phone I wouldn't have to see her looking at me like I had lost my mind or something. I allowed my head to fall back against the lazy boy chair I was sitting in when I heard another ringing. I looked at the cordless. Then I realized what it was. "My cellphone!" I screamed bounding up the stairs two by two. I ran into my room and yanked my cell off the charger and tried to calm myself before I answered.

"Hello?" I said sweetly. "Hi Hazey. What's up?" No, I didn't mind him calling me Hazey anymore. In fact, I sorta liked it. "Nothing. Just got off the phone with Paige." "Really? Are they having a good time?" Jay asked me. "Yeah. sounds like it. They were having a pool party." I told him. "Wow. sounds like fun. I guess you really miss your friends?" "I guess. But it could be worse." I said. "Yeah?" "Yeah. I could be home alone. Without...without you." I said unsure if I wanted to put myself out there the way I just did. "Really? Well, That's good to know because I am really enjoying your company too." I grinned then really wanting him to ask me out tonight. "So, uh, you're not doing anything tonight are you?" He asked. I flirted. "Why Jason, are you asking me for a second date?" I giggled. "Actually, this is the second time I've asked you for another date." Hearing him smile. "Well, how can I say no then?" I replied. "Great. I'll pick you up at 7:30?" "I'll be waiting." "And Hazey, wear something comfortable. Not, thuggish, just...cool." He hung up. I caught on to his joke referring to what I'd told him on our first date. I chose everything we did that night. I guess he was in control tonight. And I would certainly let him be.

What was this feeling I was getting? It felt almost the same as the feeling I had when Jimmy and I first made our connection during that Saturday detention (**a/n- Take on me**). The feeling which eventually led to love. _'Oh my god, am I ready for this?'_ I thought. And could I actually _love_ Jason Hogart?

Later that day, Hazel dressed in a pair of blue jean capri pants and a fuchsia pink halter top let her hair hang wavy, and applied a second coat of gloss to her lips. She grabbed her cell phone, tossed it into her handbag, and went downstairs.

The orange Integra stopped in the driveway at 7:25. _Right on time'_ Thought Hazel as she went out the front door and climbed into the car.

**So? Did ya like it? I think I will have Jay and Hazel's first kiss in their next chapter what do you think? Please review. Thanks!**

**Kris**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Although I wish I owned the rights to DTNG and to barg into guys' dressing room at any time, sadly, I do not. All Rights reserved to CTV and EPI.**

**Chapter 8**

Jimmy was getting ready for the gang's adventures in the magic kingdon when he started thinking about the other side he saw of his girlfriend yesterday. He couldn't believe his eyes when he'd seen Ellie come through the pool gate. He'd never seen her in a bathing suit before. Even at the beach, she wore jeans. And she wasn't even trying to hide her scars. The rubber bands, wristbands, and long sleeves were all gone. She was feeling really comfortable with her friends, and that made Jimmy feel good. It was at that moment he had an epiphany of sorts. He did not just _love_ Ellie Nash. He was _in love _with her. And he decided he was telling her so...Today.

Sean sat up and looked in the next bed over. Craig was still sound asleep with a light snoring Manny in his arms. Had she been here when he fell asleep? '_god, i hope that those two didn't have sex while i was laying here asleep._' He thought. Yeah, he would have been asleep, so he couldn't see or hear anything, but still, not anything he wanted to witness.

So today they would be going to Disney. And he was excited. Not because of the park itself, but because he would be spending so much time with Emma. They connected yesterday at the pool party, and sat together during dinner last night. Sean thought he could sense something between them, but she still wasn't making her feelings clear. Sean got out of bed and showered, then dressed. He woke Craig and Manny up, and headed out the door.

At first he was just going to go walking and maybe sit beside the pool until he saw some of his friends arrive in the lobby, but his feet were taking him in another direction.

**Emma**

I had been awake for a good while, but continued to lay in bed and look at the TV screen. I can't believe Manny left me in here alone the whole night. Damn her. I finally got up, took a shower, and dressed in comfortable walking clothes and shoes. I knew we would spend the whole day in the park, so I made sure I had everything I needed in my bag. I was looking forward to spending the day with Sean, after the good time we had last night. I'm pretty sure that he's still into me, but it just could have been the suit I wore to the pool yesterday. Sean couldn't keep his eyes off me. I don't mean to sound cocky or whatever, but it's true. Everytime I tried to sneek a peek at him, I turned to find that he was already looking at me.

While I was brushing my hair in the mirror, there was a knock at the door. _Ha!_ I thought, _You forgot your key didn't you Manny?_ "I'm coming!" I yelled. But when I swung the door open, prepared to chew her out for deserting me last night and forgetting her room key on top of that, _it wasn't her._

"Sean. Good morning." I said a little taken aback. "Morning Em, can I come in?"

I moved to allow him to come into the room. "Yeah, sure." "So, Manny is in my room, have you talked to her?" He asked, sitting down on Manny's made up bed. "No. But she told me she would probably stay with Craig all night." "Oh." It got quiet for a minute. I broke the silence. "Are you excited or what? There's so many things I want to see." I said. "Yeah, I guess I really want to ride this space mountain Jimmy keeps telling me about." "I want to ride Pirates of the Caribbean, I'm totally in love with that movie." "Yeah." Sean chuckled. He looked at me and I eyed him back. All of a sudden, the phone rang. Saved by the...bell?

"Hello?" I answered. "Em, the shuttle will be here in ten. We're meeting down in the lobby." Paige told me. "Be right down." I told her and hung up.

"The bus will be here in ten minutes." I told Sean. "Are you all ready?" He asked me, standing up. "Yup."

Spinner saw Sean and Emma come off the elevator together and whispered into Paige's ear. "Looks like the lovebirds are getting along quite well." Paige smiled at her friend and gave her the 'thumbs up' sign. "I told her that suit she wore yesterday would totally have him eating out of the palm of her hand." Paige said. "I somehow knew that you were behind that." Spinner laughed. "I am the matchmaker, I'll make you a match." Paige said following Spinner onto the shuttle bus. Feeling proud of herself.

The shuttle let them out at the park's entrance. "Is everybody camera ready?" Dylan asks. A chorus of "Yups" follows. After paying admission, receiving stamps, and all that noise, they all started to walk down Main Street USA (**a/n-is it even called main st. USA in Florida? I know it is in Cali. Also, don't be upset if I mix up the various "lands" that the rides belong in. It has been a few years since I've been to Disney world and I am simply running on a foggy memory with no research.**) together. They didn't really want to split up, because the park was so big and basically, they wanted to enjoy it together (even though everyone wanted to do something different from the next.).

"I say we hit Space mountain in tomorrowland first, _then_ head over to adventureland to ride the precious little safari ride." Jimmy said playfully mimicking Emma.

Everybody laughed. "You are aware that the animals on that ride are mechanical aren't you cause girl?" Marco joked, giving Emma a hard time using the name they first gave her almost three years ago ( Well, Jay and Alex first gave her.). "HaHaHa Del Rossi." Emma said and gave Marco a little love tap on the arm.

The group decided to follow Jimmy's lead in the end. The wait in line seemed like it took an eternity. When it was _finally_ their turn, all of the couples sat together leaving the almost couples (Paige/Spin and Sean/Em) to sit together too. After being buckled in, Sean felt Emma tense up beside him. "You scared?" He whispered as the cars began to roll. "Total understatement." Emma replied. Sean smiled as if he wanted to giggle, but he was too cool to do so and slipped his hand in hers, letting their fingers intertwine. Ellie caught a glimpse of this and nudged Jimmy with her elbow. "Check out Nelson and Cameron." She said in hid ear. "I knew it wouldn't be long." Jimmy whispered back.

**A/N- Yeah, yeah yeah, so I know it wasn't my best work okay? But I had a SERIOUS case of blockage, and I wanted to get the lovin going on. I wanted to put in more crazy details in about Disney, but I don't want anyone to lose interest so that's why in the next chapter about the trip, I will focus on Spaige and Semma's relationships after the day in the park. But first, Jayzel.**

**Please feel free to burn me for giving you such a boring ass chapter. I deserve it...pouts**

**Krissy**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to DTNG or it's characters.**

**Chapter 9**

Jay and Hazel had been driving for a while in silence. Hazel realized that he was headed into a part of town she would have never thought about coming to. "Jay...where are we going?"

Jay looked over at his date. "You'll see."

He pulled into the parking lot of a large building. He pulled into a spot closest to the door and turned the car off. "You showed me a good time the other night, and now, it's my turn to return the favor." Jay said. "But, where are we?" Hazel asked, hesitant. "Don't worry. You're with me. Jay Hogart, juvenile delinquent remember? Nothin won't happen to you." He said taking her hand as she stepped out of the car. Hazel hung her head. She remembered thinking that a whole lot, and recalled the numerous times she and her friends had said things to that effect. She regretted it now. Jay led her into the building, which was well lit with colorful lights. She saw people dancing on a large dance floor, and some playing on pool tables. There was a snack bar, and big flashing signs above the restrooms. "You like?" Jay asked. "Yeah. It's nice." Jay picked up a pool stick and handed one to Hazel. "Think you can handle me?" "No. I don't think. I know." Hazel tells him, looking right into his eyes. "Wh-oa. Well let'sdo thisMiss Aden."

**Jay**

When it was all said and done, Hazey whipped me, 3-2. She was really proud too. I didn't know she'd ever played before. "Alright Aden, fess up. Where'd you get that game from?" She giggled. "My dad has a table down in his rec room. I play with him every now and then." "Aw man, you cheater!" "All's fair Hogart." "Well then, I guess I'll hold up my end of the bargain. Let's get something to eat."

She had a corndog and diet coke. I had a burger and regular coke. We talked about many things, but mostly Alex and Paige's relationship and how it affected us. Hazel mentioned how at first she and Alex didn't get along, but Paige forced them. We laughed 'cause I knew how her best friend could be. "I bet you wish you were with all your friends don't you?" "I'm enjoying the time I've been spending with my _new_ friend. Besides, everyone on that trip is all paired off, I would have been the oddball." She reached acroos the table and put her small hand over my much larger one. "You want to dance?" "_You _dance?" "I _slow_ dance. Chicks love it."

"You slow dance to get chicks? Okay then, let's find out how good you are!" She dragged me out onto the crowded dance floor while the dj was blasting one of my favorite american bands, Hoobastank, belting out their song, "The reason". While we swayed to the sounds, I held Hazel close to me. I didn't want to let go.

_**I've found a reason for me,**_

She smelled so good. I didn't know what kind of perfume she wore, but it was driving me insane.

_**To change who I used to be,**_

I closed my eyes and inhaled her scent once again, resting my chin on top of her head.

_**A reason to start over new,**_

Her beautiful brown eyes looked into mine, her milk chocolate colored skin glowing in the club lights. All of a sudden I tilted my head down to place my lips to hers.

_**And the reason is you...**_

I felt Hazel's lips part to allow my tongue inside her mouth and I'm thinking, _'Oh my god, I'm kissing her. And it feels so good. Damn good, and I don't even want to stick my hands down her pants or nothing.'_ It felt perfect. Hell, It was perfect. I liked her. I really and truly liked her.

Just when it seemed that our kiss would have lasted forever, I opened my eyes to find myself staring into the cold, dark eyes of my ex-girlfriend.

"Alex?"...

**A/N- Okay. this is NOT one of those songfics, I just put those lyrics in the scene to give it the proper effect. Jay truly is willing to change to be with Hazel and I felt that the song was appropriate for them to be listening to during their first kiss. Oh yeah, and sorry this chap is so short, but it's supposed to be a cliffhanger. Please let me know what you think. Thanks!**

**Krissy:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own DTNG or any of it's characters. I don't give a damn though because I just heard Danny Clark will be back this season and that's good enough for me! **

**Chapter 10**

**Spinner**

So we're sitting here, in front of the "river", watching the fireworks spectacular. Paige is cuddled up against me and it just seems like the right moment...

"Paige? I really have something to say to you."

"What's up?"

"I was thinking..."

"_You_ were thinking?" I looked down at her and smiled.

"Haha. Yes, I was thinking...that...maybe..."

"What are you rambling on about Gavin?" "Nothing.Nothing." We turned to look back at the fireworks display. '_Spin you fucking wuss. You stupid, fucking punk. You couldn't just tell her? Why couldn't you just have told Paige the truth?_

"Oh, and Spin'?"

"Yeah?" She looked up at me with those baby blues.

"I totally want to get back together." I grinned, then planted a big kiss on my girl's lips.

Paige looked me in my eyes when broke our kiss. "I don't want to hurt you Spin." "What? What are you talking about woman?" I ran my fingers through her hair. "I mean, my...my...you know, what if I?" I read into her thoughts. "I'm not worried. Besides, if you go to Banting and pick up some really hot chick to bring home. Dude, I'd totally watch. I wouldn't even ask to join in."

Paige laughed loudly.

"And..."

"Just kiss me stupid!" She cut me off crushing my mouth with hers.

Meanwhile, Sean was walking Emma back to their friends from the gifl shop. "Jack's going to _love_ this pooh bear. And I'm so glad I found the black t-shirt in my mom's size." "Yeah. I've never seen Spike wear anything remotely close to pink." "Believe me, it's her least favorite color. Look Sean, we're missing the whole show! Come on!" Emma tried to pull Sean by the arm but it was next to impossible.

"Em, I'm not really into fireworks..."

"Are you kidding me?" Emma stopped and stared at him. She looked so beautiful, standing there, gawking at him, honey brown eyes twinkling everytime the sky lit up. He couldn't stand it any longer. Almost at a whisper he said,

"No, It's just that I'd much rather be making my own..."

Emma wrapped her arms around her ex-boyfriend and leaned her head up to meet his lips. Sean stroked her back while they continued to kiss. "Oh my God Sean, I've missed you."

"I missed you too Em." Sean breathed with his mouth still pressed against hers. They broke apart laughing when they noticed an elderly couple watching them smiling. "So what do we do now?" "We take it slow. It wouldn't be right to just jump into it." "But, you do want to be with me right?" "Always have Cameron." They kiss again, getting lost in each other before realizing that all their friends were watching.

"Wow. This is pretty remeniscent of the time my sister caught the two of you "cleaning" the ravine. Oh yeah, she told me."

"What did I tell you Spin? I am a matchmaking Goddess." "

"What? Craig and I _totally_ hooked those two up."

Emma and Sean looked at each other, laughing.

"Are you for real Santos? You and Craig just threw them into uncomfortable and odd places together, I, initiated that kiss"

Ellie groaned. While Paige and Manny battled it out, one, by one everybody began to walk away. "Let's go ladies!" Marco called back when they were all a few feet away. Manny and Paige followed close behind, still debating.

Later on, back at the hotel, Manny moved in with Craig, prompting Sean to knock on Emma's door, suitcase in tow.

**Craig**

After Sean left, my girlfriend laid across his abandoned bed looking like she held the winning numbers on a one hundred million dollar lottery ticket (**Do they do lottery in Canada? I dunno, but they sure do now.)**. "You set them up didn't you?" Manny was plotting this all along, I knew it. And it wasn't just so she could sleep with me every night (Oh, my God, can you say hotness?), she, like everyone else, knew Sean and Em belonged together.

"Hon-ey, how could you possibly assume such a thing?" "You little devil!" I tackled her, knocking her back down on the bed, then dropping on top of her. "You know Em is going to absolutely kill you don't you?" I rained little kisses all over her face. "No way! Em loves me, and she's gonna love me even more after tonight." Manny said lifting up to give me a kiss.

**Emma**

'_I'm going to kill you Manuela Santos. I am really going to kill you.' _I thought as Sean came out of the washroom in his boxer briefs (Did I mention that I happen to think that boxer briefs are the sexiest?) and got into Manny's, well, technically, his bed. I found my cheeks getting red hot, and I knew that he would notice the obvious,_ 'What? That you want him more than you've ever wanted anything before? Even more than you ever wanted the Beach Barbie's little sister, Stacey doll for your birthday nine years ago?'_ I asked myself.

"Hell yes." I said out loud, totally by accident. _'Oh my God, did Sean hear me?'_ "

"What did you say Em?" Sean asked me.

"Nothing. I just wanted to say goodnight."

"Oh. 'Night Em." Did he sound somewhat disappointed?

"Sean?"

"Yeah?"

_'Ask him dummy. Ask him to get into bed with you. You _know_ you want him to.'_

"Nothing. See you in the morning."

_'You're such a god damn square Nelson. Shit.'_

I am really going to kill Manny Santos.

A/N- So, was that a little better? I wouldn't know because nobody has reviewed since chapter 7.I can't help but feel a little discouraged. Is it like totally boring? Please SOMEBODY let me know.I will take any suggestions and critique into consideration. Just let me know how I can stop boring everyone to death. Thanks!

Krissy


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: If I owned any rights, Ashley Kerwin would have NEVER come back to Degrassi putting her lips all over Jimmy. But I don't, so she did.**

**Chapter 11**

"Yeah it's me loser. What the hell are you doing here with him Hazel?" "We were trying to have a good time Alex. Why are you worried about what I'm doing anyway?" Hazel let go of Jay and turned to face Alex. "Because if Paige were home, she'd be asking the same thing!" Alex glared at Jay. "He's not worth it Hazel. You know that. And _I_ know _him_. Hazel, beginning to feel very defensive, let out a deep breath and said, "Three months ago you couldn't stand me, now you're telling me who I can and can't go out with?" "HELLO? This is Jay. My ex. Who only diseased me and God knows how many others girls! And you're Paige's best friend. Who was my first girlfriend. I feel obligated to look out for you."

Jay just stood behind Hazel, watching the two girls, dumbfounded.

"Well, don't bother! Jay has _changed_ Alex! And I'm going to keep seeing him no matter what you, Paige, or anyone else says. Period!" Hazel grabbed Jay's arm. "Let's go!"

Alex stood there, watching them walk away. "People don't change overnight Haze! Once a cheater, _always_ a cheater! Try to remember that!" She yelled. Hazel and Jay made their way towards the door.

Once they made it to the alley on the side of the building, Jay leaned up against the wall.

"Are you okay?" Hazel was so fired up, all she could do was pace back and forth. "Agh! I can't believe her! She has no right..." Jay cut her off. "Think she's gonna tell Paige?" "Jay..," Hazel walked towards him. "I don't care what she tells Paige, or anyone. Not anymore. I want to be with you. I know that now. So, thanks to Alex." She stared into his eyes just before she pressed her body up against his and kissed him. Jay's arms went up around her back, trying to pull her closer. If that was even possible. Their kiss got more and more intense while Jay slowly ran his left hand down to grab Hazel's butt. She broke the kiss suddenly. "Okay. Let's get things straight, I said I like you. I said we could be together. I even enjoy your kisses, a lot. But I didn't say anything about _that_. Not yet anyway." "I get it. Take it slow." Jay gave her a quick peck, then removed his hand. Hazel looked up at his eyes, their wonderful shade of hazel brown and green (a/n-don't remember the color of Jay's eyes, only Sean's. haha sorry) "I said no sex. I never meant you couldn't cop a feel." Jay laughed at her. "Come on, let's get out of here smart ass. I'm going to have to get used to your mouth." Hazel kissed Jay again. "Yes. You. Are." He kissed back and said, "You know what? I'd never cheat on you. So don't believe her." "I don't." They broke apart and headed, holding hands, to Jay's car.

**Jay**

The next morning I got out of bed and went down for breakfast. My Mom was in the kitchen, dressed for work. "Hey." I said. "Oh, hey honey." I reached for my favorite cereal. "New girfriend Jason?" My Mom asked. I guess she spotted the three bright red marks on the side of my neck. "Huh? Oh, yeah." I said, automatically raising my hand to them.

But my Mom was cool. It was just me and her. Had been since I was a baby. She explained everything I needed to know about chicks when I was eleven. Something about she wasn't around much, and being too young to be called Grandma. Blah, blah, blah. "Jay, you know what I told you about those hickeys, you'll burst a vessel or something." (a/n-I know its not true and just something told to scare kids.) "Mom..." "And if she comes here today, the least you could do is vacuum the floor." She kissed my forehead on the way out. "And clean you damn room!" She laughed, closing the front door. I smiled.

I don't remember my Father at all, but he must've been a real asshole to leave a chick like my Mom all alone with a four-month old kid. I may act hard and uncaring, and all that other shit I've been called, but I'd never ditch my wife and kid. That's just...Anyway, I sat on the couch with my cereal, flipped on the tube, and thought about the evening I spent with Haze.

We went back to my car. She said she wasn't ready to go home. We talked a while, and eventually the talking led to more making out. She was being so aggressive, jumping into my lap, licking and sucking my neck. I wanted her. I wanted her right there. Her scent was intoxicating. It sucked me right in. But she wanted to wait. And I wanted to respect her. So I could wait. As long as she wanted me to, I would wait.

Before I even knew it, I was calling her. Asking if she wanted to watch a few movies.

She said yes. I told her how to get to my house. She said she'd be over at around one.

I got up and got the damn vacuum.

**A/N- Sorry that was so short. Will have a longer Jayzel chap next time. Hope you Jayzel fans weren't disappointed. I was in the middle of chapter 4 of my other fic, when I stopped to do this chapter. I will continue to update both stories though. Anyway, here's another shout out: **

**To hialeah153: Thanx 4 the review U are so kick ass. I know you don't care for the Jayzel ship, so I hope you didn't skip this chapter and miss your shout out. The next will be ALL SEMMA just for you with a little Jellie in the beginning. 'K? Hope u like.**

**Goodday! **

**Krissy-pooh**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I still don't own DTNG or 'The Reason' by Hoobastank which I used a few chapters ago and forgot to disclaim.**

**Chapter 12**

**Jimmy**

I woke up the next morning to an empty bed. She must've already gone to breakfast.

Spinner and Paige wanted a little privacy, so Ellie came to spend the night with me. We kinda wanted it that way. We had such a long day yesterday, I was sure Ellie and I would fall into bed together, and go to sleep right? Boy was I wrong. We got into bed, but Ellie didn't want to sleep.

_...Flashback..._

_Ellie lay with her head cradled in Jimmy's arm. They watched _Thats 70's show_ reruns on TV._

_"All in all, I think the highlight of the day was Spin and Paige." Jimmy said._

_"Yeah. That and seeing Em and Sean totally oblivious to the rest of the world. They belong together. It's so cute."_

_"Yeah, but you know who's the hottest, cutest, couple ever?"_

_"Why darling, that would be James and Eleanor!" Ellie exclaimed in a horrible faux English accent. Jimmy couldn't stop staring at the warm, wonderful smile on her face._

_"Yes, And I love you, Eleanor Nash." Jimmy answered in the same goofy accent. Ellie sat up and looked at Jimmy._

_"What? What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing. Everything's...perfect. I love you too James Brooks." Ellie climbed on top of Jimmy and kissed him._

_"I want you to show me...And I want to show you..." She whispered on his lips._

_"El, are you sure?" Ellie peeled off her pajama top and tossed it on the floor in response._

_...end Flashback..._

I couldn't stop thinking about it. The urgency in our kisses, The way my skin felt like fire everywhere she touched me. We made love over and over, until our bodies just collapsed, I think. After we were done, lying there, slick with sweat, sheets and blankets shrewn on the floor, I noticed the beautiful contrast of her smooth, slightly golden tanned skin against my coffee and cream brown. She told me she wished I could hold her that way forever. Then I promised her I would, for as long as she let me.

**Emma**

When I woke up the next morning, I looked over at Sean's empty bed. _'Is he gone?'_I thought, until I hear the shower running. As soon as the water stopped, I covered my head up with the blanket. I heard him open the bathroom door and walk out. Coming towards my bed.

I felt him sit at my feet. "Emma! Time to wake up!" "Go away! I grumbled, trying to turn over.

"Now, do you really want me to go away?" I felt the bed start to lift. _'Hell no!'_ I stuck my head above the cover. "Didn't think so. Come on, or we'll be late." I grabbed him then, and wrestled him down onto his back. A second later, he was tossing me easily onto mine. I held my breath as he lowered his face to mine. "Breakfast remember?" I said, but my heart raced, and I anticipated his kiss. He got up and sort of smiled, knowing he had one up on me. He raised up, getting off of the bed and turning towards the dresser in front of the beds. I got up behind him then, shoving him up against the wall. I wouldn't let him think he'd won. I pressed my mouth on his, kissing him with all I had, stroking his bare chest, and pushing my body to his.

Sean kissed me back, leaning into me as I started to pull back. With nothing but the towel wrapped around his waist between us, I felt the beginnings of his arousal. I broke away, blushing, I'm certain. "No, no Em, don't stop." Sean said trying to pull me back by the hand.

I shook my head. "I still have to get dressed." I kissed him once more, for good measure, then turned to go shower.

At breakfast, Jimmy told everyone that that they were going to Typhoon Lagoon.

"Typhoon Lagoon? what the hell's that?" Spinner asked. "It's a waterpark. Disney owns it. We'll be leaving at around 11:30. that should give everybody plenty of time to get their stuff ready."

"Okay.Okay. Okay. Details later. Let's eat!" Dylan exclaims. "Says Dylan Michalchuk, a.k.a. 'The bottomless pit'." Paige teased her brother. "HaHa." Dylan grinned and rolled his eyes at his kid sister. Sean noticed Emma staring at him, and turned to look at her. She turned away, cheeks pink. Sean, who was hardly ever excited about anything, felt enthusiastic about going to this waterpark. He had a feeling He and Emma were going to have a very, good time.

**A/N- Okay. I'm a little unsure about this chapter, so make sure to read and review. Sorry for all the sex talk, but another couple will be joining in on the fun soon, so there will be a bit more. Anyway, this is a group of horny, hormone driven teenagers on a summer vacation miles away from there parental units here. What else could you expect? Later.**

**Krissy**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Degrassi:TNG. It hurts...Any who! On with the fic!**

**Chapter 13**

Alex was really upset. Not that she was still in love with Jay or something, she was mad

because he was using Hazel. Sure, she'd always thought Hazel was a stuck up, ice princess, super bitch, but she was Paige's friend. And Alex was still in love with Paige. She wondered if she knew her best friend was "slumming" it, while she was cavorting in Florida with God knows who, Spinner? Alex rolled her eyes and dialed Paige's cell phone number. It rang, and rang, until she finally heard her voice.

"Hi! It's Paige. I can't answer my phone right now, but leave a message, and I'll call you back!"

Alex sighed. "Paige, it's me. I was calling to see how the trip was going, but I do have a bit of news for you. So call me back when you can."

Alex hated being a gossip, but Hazel just didn't know what she was getting herself into.

**Hazel**

Jay and I have only been together two days and I feel like I'm already falling in love with him. I can see now what his old girlfriends saw in him when the rest of us didn't. He's charming, sweet, funny, and surprisingly, smart.

We made a date for today, to meet at the Dot at noon. I wanted to leave _now_, even though it was only ten. I thought about his kisses, tender, soft. His lips were much softer than I'd imagined, and with just the right amount of plump. I lifted my fingers into my hair in front of my bathroom mirror. My hair was wavy, hanging down on my shoulders, the way Jay loved it. I'd put away my straightening irons the same night he told me that. After applying a bit of gloss, I walked downstairs.

My Daddy was coming in from the backyard. "Haze! I glad you're here sweetheart. Guess what?"

"I don't know, what is it?"

"This came for you in the mail yesterday." He handed me a large packet. I _knew_ it was my acceptance package from NYU! My first choice.

I squealed in excitement. "Can my life get any better?" My Dad grinned. "Yes, it can sweetness, and here's the reason why..close your eyes!"

I obeyed, and I heard footstep, then what sounded like keys jingling.

"Okay. Open." My eyes opened, and my Mom was standing right in front of me, holding a set of keys.

She put them into my hands.

"Mine?'

"All yours."

I took off into the garage where I saw a brand, spanking new, maroon chevy yukon.

I must've screamed until my head hurt. Then my Dad dropped another bomb.

"I know you're excited about moving to New York, but not as excited about sharing a dorm room, so, on that key ring are keys to your new apartment, just off NYU campus!"

I was in shock. I couldn't believe it. And I couldn't wait to tell Jay my good news.

**Jay**

Twelve-fifteen. She's late. I know she couldn't be standing me up, I haven't done anything... Unless she still didn't want anyone to see us together. But we were a couple now, and she said she didn't care who knew... That's when I noticed a big SUV pull up outside. The driver's door swung open, and my girlfriend (Girlfriend. Hazel Aden is my girlfriend.) came running into my arms.

"That's _yours_?" I asked her.

"You like? My parents surprised me with it a little while ago."

"Yeah, Haze, it's awesome." She kissed me. I'd been waiting for that all night long.

"Come on! Let's go for a spin before we eat. You drive!" She tossed me the car keys.

We climbed into the truck and drove off.

"This is some graduation present." I leaned back against the plush leather seat. Even the steering wheel was comfortable to the touch.

"I could not believe it when they gave me the keys and walked me outside."

She had so much excitement in her eyes that I couldn't help smiling along with her.

We rode around, talking about random shit, laughing, telling jokes. It wasn't until we were back in the Dot when shit got heavy. I was dipping one of my fries into ketchup when she told me she'd gotten into University.

"That's great Haze!" I said forgetting she told me she wanted to go to NYU. "So, when do we move in? OT always hosts the greatest parties."

The little wrinkle showed up in her forehead, the one that always showed up when she got serious.

"Jay. I thought I told you...I applied to NYU. And _they_ accepted me."

"Haze, I thought you hadn't decided."

"That was before they sent my registration packet."

"So, you're just going to move to New York?"

I was getting real upset. We just found each other, and she was going to _leave_ me?

"Jay. It's college. I have an apartment. You could come visit me anytime you wanted."

Who was she kidding? She was going to college now, and she'd want some, well mannered, lawyer type or something. Someone who wanted to be a doctor, like her father. Anyway, long distance relationships almost _never_ work out. When she left, she would be leaving me.

"We've been a couple, what? Fifty hours? And you're already _leaving_ me, _breaking up with me_?"

"Breaking up? Who said anything about breaking up?" Her beautiful eyes began to fill with water,

"I did. Hazel, we're done."

I got up, threw a twenty on the table, and walked away. Without looking back.

**A/N-So how was that? Okay, if you guys think that the whole Hazel and her parents thing ****was pointless, I'm sorry, I needed to fill the chap to lead to what you just read, the break up. ****And I know we don't know anything about Hazel's parents or anything, so I made it up. And they are rich because I say so. Lol. Anyway, is Jay going back to his old ways? I don't know...**

**Later dudes.**

**Kristian**


	14. Chapter 14

Quick A/N- Hi everyone! Thanks for being patient with me. It's been a long time. But when your computer goes postal, there's nothing you can do. I missed writing so much that I have been writing my stories on pen and paper in my spare time! Stay tuned for posts on Deal with it and Breach of trust too.

**Chapter 14**

After applying a healthy dose of sunblock, Emma lay beside Manny on an lounge chair.

"I know what you're thinking..." "And what am I thinking Manny? I really need you to tell me." "You're thinking, 'Damn, Sean Cameron. The gym has definitely been your friend'. And you're right. He's totally ripped. Look at those abs." "Shut up." Manny lowered her sunglasses to get a better look. "Manny!" "Oh, sorry. What?" "You were so checking Sean out right there!" "No, no I wasn't." "Yes, you were!" "Ok. Whatev Em. He's gorgeous, and you know it."

But Emma didn't need Manny to tell her what she already knew. She had been watching Sean since they got to the park. In his navy and black swim shorts and now discarded black tank, she was putting forth extreme effort not to jump all over him where he stood. Manny handed Emma a napkin.

"What's this for?" "Tp wipe the drool from around your mouth. God, Em. You want him. Stop playing games." Emma's eyes got wide. "Who's playing games? I should kick your ass for sending him to our room. You do know I didn't get _any_ sleep last night don't you?" Manny laughed. "And for all the _wrong_ reasons. Em, let go, have fun, and bag the guy you obviously want more than any other at the same time." "Tsk." Emma scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Seriously Em, think about it. You, your first love, miles and miles away from home, no Mom, Dad, or baby brother to interrupt, making love and falling asleep in each other's arms..." "Manny, Sean and I aren't even back together yet. Just because we kissed, doesn't..." "But you want to be. I know you love him. And I don't even have to tell you how much he still loves you, even though I know firsthand. Uh, secondhand." "Why are you pushing this?" "I'm not. I'm just saying. Every girl dreams things like this. Hell, I _still_ wish my first time was half as romantic. And if it's what you want, if being the keyword here, the timing couldn't be more perfect."

Emma looked over at Sean again. He noticed, and smiled back that boyish, dimpled, grin of his.

_'God, why does he have to be so beautiful?'_ She thought.

**Paige**

Sick of baking, I talked everyone into going into the wave pool. "Em, Manny, are you guys coming or not?" "Yeah, hold up." I walked beside Spin, who was chit-chatting with Jimmy about some sports thingy. "Let's go already." I said impatiently, tugging on Spin's hand. "Yes, master. Come on, you guys!" Spin yelled. I led the way, where we stood in line less than four minutes to get our boogie boards. I was the first into the water. "You're in an awful hurry Michalchuk. Do you have any idea what you're doing?" "No Brooks. Not really. I was hoping Sean could teach us. Since, he's our only official beach resident." "Former. And I never really did any surfing. Or swimming." "He's not lying. I've seen his attempt at swimming...Not pretty." Emma teased. Ellie giggled, and it was apparent to the rest of us that they weren't going to let us in on their little inside joke. "Oh yeah?" Sean laughed, chasing Em until he caught her, picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder.

"Aahh! Sean! Put me down!" "Sean, you have to smack it. It's right there! Smack it!" Spin instigated. Sean obliged, placing a few well laid swats on Emma's exposed, bikini clad behind. "Oh yeah!" Spin and Sean hi-fived as Emma screamed. "You guys are such neanderthals." I said as we began to walk deeper into the cool water. "Sean!" Emma squealed. I stopped paying attention after then, trying to lay across my board and paddle the water.

**Picking up where Paige left off...**

Emma managed to slide down a bit, but Sean still had a tight grip, preventing her from fully escaping. Instead of screaming, Emma wrapped her legs around him, and bit down on his earlobe. He was definitely turning her on. "Ow! You're going to get it Nelson!" "I hope so." Emma breathed onto Sean's neck. She said it in a way that made him want to... "Okay! I give!" He released her, and realized that all of their friends were gone into the deep part of the pool. "You see what you've done? Everybody's left us behind." "Let them go." After walking out together a little further, the two exchanged crazy, happy smiles, before beginning to kiss.

**Sean**

We had to be standing there for a good, ten minutes, just kissing, with generated waves splashing up against our legs. My hands were wandering, maybe just a tad too much for the public eye, so I brought them to a rest on Emma's hips, right above the sides of her low slung bikini bottoms. I slid my finger through the sides, playing with the material. The old, insecure Emma would have stopped me instantly, but new Emma kept right on going. Just as I was thinking about how badly I wanted her, a kid, who had to be about 12 or 13, comes up beside us. "Hey, losers. Can I get you a room?" His pre-pubescent voice dripping with sarcasm. "Ha Ha. Get lost junior." The kid paddles away, giving me a smug smirk. "Wow. Gues that was pretty intense." Em tried to back away, but I still had ahold of her suit.

"To be continued I hope?" I didn't take my eyes off of hers for a second. She traced her soft fingers along my chest.

"To be continued indefinitely.


	15. Chapter 15

A-N- Ok, I've never done this before, but this chapter may get a little descriptive, and is basically where the M rating comes in. Besides the occasional curse word. So, this is your caution, if you don't want to read anything like that, skip this chapter NOW. Especially if your parents are in the room. HAhahahaheehee. Oh yeah, sorry about switching the chapters up, but I had to do the Semma man. Anyway, Jayzel's next.

**Chapter 15**

**Sean**

Basically, after our little scene in the wave pool, I was damn anxious for the day to end. After we loaded the shuttle and left the park, we were all going back to the hotel to do our own thing. I planned for Emma and me to spend the evening in our room, watching tv, and ordering up room service. I was looking forward to some making out, maybe a little heavy petting, but not sex. This _is_ Emma we're talking about here.

When we got into our room, Em changed in the washroom. "So," She called through the door, "Paige, Ellie, Manny and I are going to do a little window shopping before dinner 'kay? Do you need anything while I'm out?" She came back through. I shook my head. "No, I'm fine. Just,...don't take too long." I smiled, showing her my rarely seen dimples. She loved them. She would never be able to resist. "I won't. I swear." She kissed me really quick, but I caught her and planted a long, slow one on for good measure. When she was out of the door, I put my plan into action.

**Emma**

Paige, Manny, El, plus Marco met me outside the door. I had the big, goofy, 'I've just been kissed' grin on my face. "Oh-kay. Looks like Sean's keeping _someone_ happy." Marco said, giving me a wink. "Very happy." I smiled. "Ooooh." Everyone coos. "So, what are you guys planning for tonight?" Ellie asked. "Dinner,...movies..." "So we aren't doing the group thing at all?" "I think it's turned into date night. I know Spin and I could use a little alone time." "Ooh, go Paige. I, personally, want to spend as much time with Craig as I can before he goes back to Vancouver." Manny commented, eyeing me. The elevator doors came open.

"I think I'm going to have sex with Sean tonight." I blurted out, walking into the waiting elevator. My friends stared at me with gaping mouths, even Manny, then stepped in the elevator behind me."Whoa, Hon, What brought _that_ on?" "Yeah?" "Well, I was thinking...And I've always loved him, we're alone, in one of the most beautiful places in the world, it's perfect. And,...Whoa. Weird. Sorry El." "No, it's ok. I understand. Sean's your soulmate. And Jimmy's mine. Besides, you're not the only one." "You're thinking about this too?" "I've done it...Already." Ellie smiled sheepishly. "Dios mio, you little...you didn't even tell _me_ that!" Marco exclaimed. "We laughed. "Listen Em. If you think you're ready, awesome. We're with you all the way. But don't do this because it's what you think Sean wants. Do it because _you_ want it with _him._" "Ok after school special! Let's go!" Laughing, we all five exited the elevator at the lobby.

After some much needed girl/Marco bonding, and shopping, Emma and Manny entered the hotel's gift shop alone. "So, do you think he has something?" "I don't know, it's not like I asked him, 'Gee, hey Sean, did you bring condoms by any chance? I want to get laid tonight.'" "Shut up Em." The girls stopped in front of the array of toiletries, finding an assortment of protection in boxes of three. "What do I get Manny?" Emma shrieked. "Ok. Calm down. Let's just get a few, you know, and you have something to choose from." Manny grabbed four boxes. "Geez. All those?" "It totals twelve. The larger box comes with twelve." "Ok, ok, let's just get them and get out of here." Emma grumbled. The girls made their purchase, then scurried back upstairs.

In the hallway, Emma began to panic. "Calm down Em. You don't have to..." "No, it's perfect. I'm just nervous. That's all. I want to do this. I _need_ to do this." "Ok. Well, I'm right down the hall if you need to talk kay?" Manny turned to go to her and Craig's room, while Emma slipped her key into the door.

Emma stepped into the room and smiled as she saw a large bouquet of her favorite flower with a half dozen balloons attached lying on her pillow. Sean sat in the arm chair in the corner of the room. "You like?" He asks. "They're beautiful." "_You're_ beautiful." Emma begins to cross the room, and Sean gets up to meet her. "Dinner's on the way." "You've ordered already?" "Yup." They met in the middle of the room. "I got you something." Sean pulls a small, jewelry box from his pocket. "What is it?" "Open it and see." Inside, there was the most amazing pink sapphire ring, with a silver band. "It's gorgeous Sean, where did you get this?" "My little secret." They were so close their foreheads met. Tangling her hair in his hands, Sean kissed Emma, hard. And then there was a knock at the door. "Damn it. Will you get that?" He asks. "Sure." Emma goes to open the door and Sean spots the brown paper bag Emma dropped on the bed. He opens it up as she wheels in the dining cart. She turned to see the bag waving in her face. "My, my, my, aren't you resourceful?" Sean said digging through the condoms Emma bought. "I uh, wanted to give you some options." Sean inched closer. "You aren't...Afraid?" "Who? Me? This is the girl who almost cursed the whole class for laughing when she got her first period here, remember?" Sean laughed. "How could I forget? I loved the way you could just say what you were thinking...Anytime you needed to." Emma smiled slowly. "Then you won't mind my saying I want to be with you, really be with you, right now, more than anything else, ever."

They came together for a lingering kiss and Emma began to lift the end of Sean's shirt from behind him. He allowed her to lift it completely before yanking it over his head and tossing it to the floor. She stroked his bare chest with her fingertips, then replaced them with her lips. Sean groaned softly, Emma stopped. "Tell me if I'm doing something wrong." He kissed her to shut her up. "You could never do anything wrong." He covered her mouth with his again, pushing his tongue inside to collide with hers. Off came Emma's shirt, revealing the bikini top she wore at the pool party. "You know this drove me insane, don't you?" Sean asked, snapping one of the straps. "I have no idea what you mean." She replied huskily, the feeling of wanting him was becoming overwhelming. "Little tease you." Sean said as he sought permission with his eyes to untie it. Emma responded by loosening it herself. Kneeling on the closest bed, she unbuttoned Sean's jeans. She wan't sure what to do next as the loose fitting pants fell around his ankles. Sean stepped out of the pants, and knelt beside her. The couple interlocked fingers, watching each other, breathlessly waiting for the other's first move. Sean was hesitant. Emma kissed him. "It's ok. Really." She guided Sean's free hand over her chest. As they contiued kissing, he gently kneaded her breasts while she nibbled his bottom lip. He pushed his body onto hers, forcing her to lie backward. "Sean,.." She breathed on his neck, making him hotter. His lips left a fiery, wet, trail down to her stomach and back up again. Down came her denim shorts, and when Sean gripped both sides of her bikini bottoms and pulled the strings, he once again searched her face for any sign of protest. There wasn't any. Just complete ecstasy. Emma's eyes rolled back in bliss as Sean began to kiss her again.

"Are you ready?" He whispered, his breath hot on her bare skin. She moaned in reply, and he pulled away briefly to get their protection.

And hour and a half, and a few back scratches later, Emma was exhausted from the many times Sean had satisfied her. He smiled to himself thinking he had to be good, cause he was sure this was her first time and yet he still managed to make her climax six, seven times. He'd never heard of that before. When he's finally reached his own peak, they fell apart, lying side, by side. Minutes go by before he finally says, "Guess we're official now huh?"

"Guess so..." Emma sighed. "I know our dinner is ice cold." "Who cares! I've never been so un-hungry in all my life! It's was...awesome." Sean turned on his side. "I aim to please." "Which you _totally_ did." Sean rubs Emma's face witht he pad of his fingertip. "I love you. You know that?" "I know. And I love you. Always did." "I know." He whispers and kisses her again.

Meanwhile, or whatever...

Ellie and Jimmy were lying on their bed, watching tv. "Do you hear that?" "What?" Ellie watched as Jimmy got up to stand beside the wall, then pressed his ear against it. He was barely able to make out a soft whimper, then a moan. "Oh, my God." Jimmy whispered. "What!" Then Ellie remembered who was in the room on their left, and what Emma told them earlier. The unmistakably feminine moaning coming from the other side of that wall proves she made her decision. "Ok. Weird. Jimmy, come back to bed." "No. El, come're, listen. Come on!" Jimmy laughed. "Gross. I don't think I want to watch my boyfriend listen to his friend, who happens to be my ex, do it to his new slash old girlfriend." He laughed harder. "What!" "Yeah, even that confused me." "Oh, come on El, just once. You've got to hear this. You know you want to." Ellie reluctantly got off the ed, and walked over to Jim. She pressed her own ear to the wall just intime to hear Emma sigh Sean's name. LOUDLY.

"Ok. I've heard enough, and if you're through with your 'audio porn', I'm waiting..." Jimmy smiled devilishly. "I wonder if _you_ can get that loud." He said. "Why don't you step away from the wall, and come over to find out?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Hazel**

I spent the whole evening in bed. My Mom and Dad thought I was losing my mind, but I couldn't bring myself to go out. When I left the Dot, barely able to see through my tears, I tried to find Jay. I looked all over, even his Mom didn't know where to send me. Finally, went home, defeated and heartbroken.

I had gotten down to a half a box of kleenex when my cell chimed beside me. I answered quickly.

"Haze?"

"Paige. Hi."

"Hazel? What's wrong?"

"I'm just...upset." I said, sniffling.

"I _know_ what's going on. I talked to Alex. What did that jerk do to you?"

"Paige. He's not a jerk. He's my boyfriend, and he's really hurt right now."

"Your what? Jay? And what could _you _have possibly done that could have hurt _him_?" I paused before answering my best friend's question.

"I got into NYU. And my Dad got me a car and n off-campus apartment. Jay flipped when I told him."

"NYU! Haze! That's great news! It's only your dream school!" I began to cry again, drying the fresh tears with the used kleenez I still held in my hand. "Paige, ..." "Aww, Hazel, I'm so, so sorry. I didn't know you,..."

"Well, yes. I _really_ care for him. And he thinks I want to end what we have. He says long distance relationships never work. But it's not like he couldn't visit whenever he wanted." Paige was speechless. For once. "I know what you're thinking. All of this emotional drama for _him_ right? And how did we get this close in such a little amount of time? Well, I've gotten to know him Paige. Really, know him. The _real_ him. And it wasn't easy. But I adore everything I've learned. Everything I know that everyone else doesn't."

"I get it Haze. And if you really care for him that much, well then, I'm 100 percent behind you."

"Only, he's already made his mind up. He doesn't want to be with..."

"So fight for him." She interrupted. I surpressed a giggle. "What?" She asked.

"I've never heard you say anything like that before." We both laughed.

"Yeah, well, you're in no mood for a lecture hon. And I'm in no place to give them. You were there for me through the whole 'Palex' thing, as Marco lovingly puts it, and the 'Spin thing' Not to mention the Dean situation. Speaking of Spinner, we're so back together!" She said that part so fast, I barely understood.

"Wait, what?" We giggled together like two grade seven girls as Paige told me all the details. She said that they knew they would have to have a LDR too, since Spin still had one more year at DCS, but they would cross that path when they got to it. Making me realize, I still had a whole month before school started, and I wanted to be spending it with Jay.

"Paige! I gotta go! I have to find him!"

"Good luck Haze. I'll phone tomorrow."

"Ok. And Paige? Thanks!" I hung up, and went down to get in the car.

**Jay**

I don't know how I let 'Princess Barbie doll' get to me in the first place. It's obvious were so wrong for each other anyway. Taking another swig of my cold one, I turned the car stereo up and climbed out. Leaning against the hood, I killed what was left in my can and cracked open another.

I watched as the party goers mixed, and mingled a few yards away. And this really cute chick named Taryn or something came over towards me. Any other time it would have been _on_, but tonight I could only think of Hazey.

"Hi Jay. Why don't you join us? "

"Sorry baby. Don't feel much like partying tonight."

"I noticed. But I can make you forget all about it. Whatever _it_ is."

"Not tonight ok?" I turned the can up, and turned my back on her. I couldn't believe that girl had me feeling this way. Nobody's done this. I mean, Alex, in her own special way, but she never pulled my heart strings like this one did. And this was _huge_. Especially since I was turning down guaranteed sex.

"Arrhh!" I yelled in frustration, tossing the can into the trees. I'd be dead meat if Greenpeace would have seen that. I chuckled as I thought of Greenpeace and my good friend Cameron, wondering if all was _finally_ well between them.

Taking my hat off, I mussed my hair, then slumped against a tree. I was just enjoying the seclusion when I heard footsteps behind me.

"Hey." A soft voice called, and I knew it was her.

"Hey."

"Can we,...talk?"

I kept quiet, then said, "Talk."

"Don't do this."

"Don't do what, _Hazel_?" Hoping to sting her a bit. I never called her Hazel

"Don't act like you...like you don't care." I gave her my infamous stare, saying nothing. "Jay...Please." Tears threatened to fall from her already swollen eyes. Had she been crying for _ me_? It was all too much. I decided to put my abandonment issues to the back burner for a while.

"Come're." I said, reaching for her. She walked into my arms.

"I want us to be together."

"I do too." I held her real tight. It was the truth. I wanted to be with her. She had given me a chance to redeem myself. Not completely, cause I still appreciate a good party, but enough for her.

"I want to love you."

"I'm already staring to..." We kissed, a sweet, innocent-type kiss, well, innocent enough for me.


	17. Chapter 17

_Author's note: Ok guys. I know I said that I had completed SOL. And I did, but I wasn't happy with it. Besides that, I have been unfaithful, writing fic for another site, ficwad, and trying to polish my writing skills. I haven't received a whole truckload of reviews either. So as promised, the following is an epilogue to Summer of Love...Sorry of I have left things unanswered, or whatever. I will probably continue Breach of Trust, my Craig and Emma story (which I want to be really good), and I haven't decided what to do with Deal with it yet. Thanks you for the support though, and I'm not totally leaving. I will return with more soon!_

_Much love yo. -Krissy- _

_p.s.- Daniel Clark owns. Pete Wentz is genius. remember that._

**Chapter 17-Epilogue**

Four years later...

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it's my honor to present to you, for the very first time...Mr. and Mrs. Sean Hope Cameron." The church guests uprupted in hoots, whistles, and applause.

Christine squeezes her husband's hand. And he, in turn, kisses the top of her head. They had been married in this very church close to nine years earlier. As mother watched her radiant daughter, tears of joy slid down her face.

The new Mrs. Cameron beamed at her parents, sighed a contented sigh, then winked at her very pregnant should have been bridesmaids, Paige and Ellie. Niether of them fit into their gowns. Emma had been hoping she and Sean could start their family soon also. Both had just finished university, and were sucessful in their careers. Her, as a social worker and teenage parent counselor, and him , a brilliant entreprenuer (sp? oh well...) with a flourishing car mod slash bike garage. With guidance from her own father, Sean had become a fine young man. Emma was proud of him, and proud to **finally** be with him forever.

There was never another summer trip, like the gang promised each other, but the wedding brought the classmates back together. Hazel was late. Her plane landed on time, but trying to get to that church was damn near impossible. She made it just as the reception began.

Walking inside the building not far from the church, Hazel admired the beautiful decor. That's when she caught a glimpse of Paige.

"Ms. Michalchuk, how are you?" They hugged, and Hazel rubbed her friend's large, round belly. "Haze, you look amazing." "You too! Look at this. I can't wait to meet the person Spinner helped you create." She joked, waving at Spin. "I know right? But, have you seen Him yet?" "No, not..." She trailed off when she spotted him. He looked astonishing. Even more handsome than the last time she saw him, sitting with the wedding party having served as Sean's best man. In her head, she envisioned him looking just that way at their wedding. 'He looks amazing.' She thought.

"Um, Haze. Let me get you a drink." Paige says, but Hazel can't take her eyes off him. "Ok." She barely lets escape, and he finally locks eyes with her. He pats Sean's shoulder, and heads her way.

"Hey."

"Hi." They stare into each other's eyes.

They had spent a year and a half together after she started college, but parted ways on good terms. And still in love. But as soon as he saw her standing there, he knew, he had to have her back.

"So, you can be proud of me." "For?" "Making something of myself. Finding my place." "And that is?" "You're kidding me Hazey, you don't know?" "No..." "I'm starting my internship soon. Working und! You went to medical school?" "I kind of got this thing, you know, about wanting to deliver my own wee ones someday." Hazel laughed. "I missed your laugh."

"I've missed you." "What does thi smean for us?" "I don't know. We'll take it day by day." Craig happened to pass by, hearing them. "Aw, go ahead, give the man a kiss already." "Smart man."

"Very." Hazel murmured before their lips met.

"Everyone. I ask that you clear the floor. Yes. please clear the floor. It's time for the bride and groom's first dance." The MC announced, and everyone cheered. "Please welcome, Sean and Emma Cameron..." The first few bars of a very familiar song began to play.

It was 'Just Jane', the song they had shared their first kiss too nine years ago. Emma started to grin. "Did you do this?" She asked her husband. "Nope, wasn't me." Sean answers, swinging her around, and winking at her matron of honor, Manny, who helped him find the record. Soon, everyone joined them on the dance floor, and Jimmy pulled a seven-months pregnant Ellie out of her seat.

"Jimmy!" "Come on El. Just a few minutes." Ellie waddled out onto the floor, and they danced as close as they could get. "I love you." "I love you. I think this proves it." Ellie said, nodding towards her baby bump. Jimmy laughs. "That's why I want to spend every waking minute with you, for the rest of our lives." "What?"

"I want you to marry me Eleanor. Tomorrow, next week, in two months, whenever! You choose. Just say yes." He pulled a diamond solitare from his pocket. "Oh, my God Jimmy! Of course! God! Yes!!" She kisses him, and he tries to slide the ring on her swollen finger. "Uh-oh." "Oh, no Jim..." "Don't worry. I'll have it sized. As many times as you need it. Ok?" He kisses her again before she could respond.

A few feet away, Marco, with his head rested on Dylan's shoulder, watches all his friends lovingly.

"And all is well in the end." He sighed.

"Yup. The kids are alright." Dylan adds and closes his eyes.

**The end...**

**Now for my "TV movie" ending!! YAY!**

**Emma and Sean got pregnant right away (on their honeymoon! That studmuffin!), and she gave birth to their daughter, Abigail Jane, nine months later. The garage, Cameron's Custom Cars, became quite sucessful, and Sean, with help from Paige, starred on his own 'pimp my ride' type show. yay!**

**Jay continued his internship, and his romance with Hazel. They married after his residency, and he opened his ob/gyn practice so he could deliver his own babies, just like he dreamed. Hazel, with a degree in fashion design, opened a boutique in downtown Toronto, where she sells her very own shoe collection.**

**Craig, who was already an international superstar, made even more headlines when he finally wed his longtime girlfriend, Oscar awarding winning actress Manuela Santos. Overwhelmed by the media facination with their relationship and the agressive paparazzi, they are currently awaiting the birth of their first child in the Philippines.**

**Spinner and Paige had a baby girl, Regina (after Spin's middle name, Reginald), and a son, Gavin jr, one year later. And even though sucessful, Paige as an entertainment manager (currently acting as Manny and Sean's), and Spin as head coach of Jimmy's raptors, they never seemed to find time to marry. But stayed together happily. Paige may or may not be planning to propose sometime after the season starts. And before she starts to show. Whoo Spinner!**

**Jimmy and Ellie married soon after their daughter, Aubrey (hehehe) was born. Ellie is an award-wining journalist, and Jimmy, an owner of a few NBA teams. He's sort of a stay at home dad, and they are working on baby number two.**

**Marco and Dylan married and adopted twin girls Arielle and Adrienne. And while Marco worked as a counselor for gay teens, Dylan played for the leafs, just like he planned.**

**You probably wonder what happened to our girl, Alex. Well, you'll never believe how she ended up. Neither could anyone else when she'd shown up hand in hand at Jay and Hazel's wedding with...long lost Ashley Kerwin!!!!!!**

**Hahahahahahahahahah! Ha!**

**That's it. My baby. Sorry, if you didn't like it, but it was my first. Hopefully I will learn from this and make any others I write better. Thanks to everyone who read this little ditty, I appreciate at least YOUR reviews! **

**SOL is DONE! Finito, or however you spell that! In the books if you will. WHOOOHOOO!**

**Peace and Love. -your crazy, crazy, author...**


End file.
